


A Lover's Bet

by puzzleden



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, mild spoiler for the game if one looks hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: After the previous attempt at testing Ernest's...aptitude went south, Ernest approaches Katrielle with a bet of his own.
Relationships: Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	A Lover's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this months ago and failed to post it, so this is me posting it late at night before I have second thoughts. Toodles!

Katrielle was a bold woman that stood up to any challenges that were tossed her way. So when she was told the difficulty that Ernest had with...holding out and maintaining self-control, she answered:

"That's quite simple for me. You could eat me out like I was the last good meal on earth and people would be none the wiser. I make for a pretty good actor."

Ernest frowned. "Am I such a terrible actor to you?"

"Oh, heavens no! On the contrary, you can be scarily good when necessary. But when it comes to...intimate things, you tend to crumble when I take the lead. Not that it's a bad thing! You're enjoying yourself quite a bit after all."

"I don't…I don't crumble!"

"Ernest, our last little "test" had Inspector Hastings giving you life lessons over the phone."

"You told me to talk to him! But...but it was hard!"

She glanced to the side with a smug grin. "That it was."

His cheeks flushed from the innuendo and he pouted. "So if I were to, um, do that...under your desk and you carried out what you would normally do, you wouldn't bat an eye?"

"Nope! Like I said, I have a lot of self control. Nothing can break me."

He looked to the floor, his hair obscuring his eyes.

"Then I suppose you have no qualms with this sort of challenge, do you?"

"Huh?"

"I bet that at some point you would break down to where you'd _beg_ me to finish you."

Her eyebrows raised. "You're issuing _me_ a challenge? You do realize who you're dealing with right?"

He faltered a bit. "Well, I mean, I don't really want to force you into doing something you're uncomfortable with…"

Katrielle smiled. He always wanted to make sure they were both in agreement before they did anything, something that was important in any relationship. Even more, it was endearing, perhaps even sexy if she thought about it.

"Ernest, you let me suck your dick during a _very_ public phone call. If you were on board with that, why wouldn't I be in this case?"

"It...It's just for reassurance! What was okay before isn't always going to be okay in every instance, you know…"

She strode to his side and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Aww, aren't you sweet?"

He giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. "M-Miss…"

The loving stare she gave turned cold as she whispered in his ear. "But if you think I'm going to let you say that and not prove how terribly wrong you are, you got another thing coming."

His back straightened and, after a moment, his expression matched hers. "Is that so? Then perhaps you don't mind a friendly wager between the both of us."

"Anytime, Ernie, anytime. What's the stakes?"

He looked at his watch as if checking for the time. "Winner has any fantasy of theirs fulfilled."

Her chest pressed against his as she asked, " _Sexual_ fantasies?"

"Yes. Especially sexual fantasies."

She trailed a finger down till it reached the belt of his pants and she noticed him biting the inside of his cheek.

"You have those kinds of fantasies?"

"...I'd be lying if I said I didn't have them every now and then."

"What are they?"

Before her hand could get any further, he lightly shooed it away.

"You'll find out once I win our bet."

"When _you_ win? Someone's quite sure of themselves."

"Then I'm sure you can prove yourself quite easily. Last until 4PM, and you win. That would be...an hour and a half from now."

She pinched his cheeks between two fingers, making his lips pucker.

"I suggest you prepare your mouth then. That's quite a long while from now."

Ernest undid his tie. "Hopefully I don't disappoint."

"Come now, you never do."

Ernest took his place underneath the desk. Seeing as there was quite an opening to see the young man, she had to remove the books and papers off her desk and place a cloth large enough to reach the floor. It was a pain resetting everything back on top of the desk and she was sure to be questioned by her regulars, but this was the only way such an arrangement would work.

She sat in her place on her office chair and shimmied off the dark tights underneath her dress until they were at her feet. A small gasp emanated from underneath the sheets.

She lifted up the cloth just slightly as she pushed the chair back. "Is everything okay down there?"

A shy Ernest responded, "Yeah, it's just… I can't help but be a bit...enamored—or is it excited?—whenever I see you this way."

A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she reached down to push his head to her hips.

"Stop being cute and get to work."

He relished it with a small smile. "Yes, ma'am."

She pushed her chair back into the desk and sighed when she felt him massage her thighs. He tended to warm her up by other means before diving in. Loving kisses trailed closer and closer until he placed one against her warm, wet lips. He hummed, the vibrations making her stomach fill with butterflies.

Goodness, why didn't she think of this sooner?

The bell beside the door jingled as a familiar bespectacled young woman walked in. Sure enough, it was Emiliana holding her analysis book along with a case report.

Katrielle clicked her teeth as she weighed her options. This woman was not the first person she wanted to chat with, but she supposed she would have to make due for now. She had to prove just how good her composure was.

"Emiliana," she greeted her.

"Katrielle." She pushed up her glasses as a greeting of her own.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"As much as it pains me, I'm here to summon you for a case in Hastings' stead. He was ordered to stay near the crime scene for the time being until other members of Scotland Yard are en route."

"You giving _me_ a case willingly… I never thought to see the day."

"Don't get too comfortable with the idea. I told them I can solve the case before you even set foot on the crime scene, but they wouldn't hear of it. I suppose they intend to cover all their bases, so to speak."

"High profile, eh?"

"Unfortunately. Details say it's of the previous prime minister's daughter being involved in an attempted suicide-kidnapping case."

Ernest was languidly moving his tongue upwards, stroking until he landed on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Her legs tightened around his head, trapping him in place. He knew then that she was getting worked up. That meant he had to keep his pace slow to drag out the pleasure. He tested out another lap of the tongue, dragging along the clit with a soundless sigh.

_"Oh,"_ Katrielle gasped out in surprise, earning a narrowing of the eyes from Emiliana.

She caught herself and coughed into her hand.

"Oh, that sounds dreadful! I'm glad the police rolled around as soon as they did. How is she?"

Emiliana frowned, "She's physically stable at least. I was hoping to get some testimony from her but they are currently trying to question her as is."

Kat nodded.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, we should be going. I can tell you more on the way there."

"Oh? Er...right now?"

The italiana stared at her. "Yes. _Adesso_. Now. Immediately."

"I...can't, sorry. I, er, have prior arrangements."

"You? Prior arrangements? Of what kind?"

"Come on now, I shouldn't have to divulge my plans to someone else. It's not that important."

"Then I'm sure you can make time. _Allora_ , if this is because of your desserts—!"

"Listen, perhaps you don't have a life outside of your job, but _I_ do. This case can wait for a little while longer. The police haven't even obtained all the information yet."

"Very well. You can stay here while I solve the case."

She peered down at the desk and looked back to Katrielle, her mind beginning to connect the pieces.

All the while, a fist was balled up, gripping Ernest's hair. There was a moment he had to pull away, if for a moment to catch his breath. The smell of her almost overrode his senses. Oh, he knew part of the bet was for him to continue pleasuring her, but it couldn't hurt for him to have a bit of fun too, would it?

While one hand was on her thigh, the other pulled apart his belt and worked its way into his pants. He shivered, stroking himself while he worked on her.

He heard his girlfriend having a disagreement, her voice sounding hoarse and quite annoyed. Was she really falling apart because of him? A smile grew on his face despite himself.

He needed to know.

Just as Emiliana was about to round the desk, Kat hissed aloud, surprising her.

"What in the world are you doing!?"

Katrielle flushed and all but hunched over in her seat to prevent her from looking further. "You surprised me, that's what!"

"For walking close to your desk? I realize you are called Kat, but I didn't think you would hiss at me like a territorial stray!"

"Like you don't make weird noises whenever you get frightened!"

Emiliana's lips made a firm line. There was one last thing to confirm. 

"Right. Well, is that prior engagement with that assistant of yours, Ernest?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Answer the question."

Just at her feet, Ernest was gently suckling her swollen clit and gradually brought his fingers into the mix. He tested with a finger to find she was dripping wet with excitement. He retracted to find a clear trail following it. She really liked being under pressure, didn't she?

With a devious smirk, he slowly tried two fingers…

Katrielle shot up in her chair, her face unreadable. _"That's enough."_

The analyst stopped in her tracks. 

Katrielle looked at the clock on the wall across from her. It then chimed, signaling it was the next hour.

Hoarse laughter bubbled from her throat. It felt all too good, she wanted to surrender to the growing heat that engulfed her body. She was close to a meltdown.

_"Finally."_

"Katrielle?"

"See here, Emiliana. I've entertained you long enough. I'll get to the crime scene later on my own time. _Today._ Until then, leave!"

She was panting, gripping the desk until her knuckles had turned white.

After a moment, Emiliana quietly exited the way she came. Her theory was correct, as much as she didn't want to think about it.

_Why on earth does she even have this office open?_

Those were her final thoughts on the matter before she was already on the corner of the street, retreating back to Scotland Yard. As far as she was concerned, her job was done.

Once Kat was sure she was gone, she quickly stood on her wobbly feet and bolted for the windows. The blinds were pulled closed and the curtains covered any possible viewpoint inside the office. Next, without even going outside, she flipped the sign on the door to "closed" and locked the door tight.

A confused Ernest stumbled from underneath the desk to see the tired, triumphant smile on her face. Though, by his observation, it seemed frenzied and wild.

"I won. I won! See, I told you I wouldn't crack!"

He could only sit on the floor and watch as she approached him, the slick matter dripping down her legs with each stride. His eyes fell every so often before her forehead met his. Before he could respond, her hands were desperately trying to unbutton his shirt and trying to sit in his lap.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to have that fantasy...now."

Ernest did his best not to be swayed by the sudden huskiness of her tone. "But Miss…"

"Oh no, I won't have you trying to worm your way out of this!" She tried to control her breathing. "Unless you're not in the mood, I—"

"No, no, I'm… quite ah… the point is…"

A loud chime sounded from outside, permeating the walls with its dull sound. Elizabeth Tower's bell was unmistakable. Four rings echoed until it stopped completely. But if the tower had just rung for 4PM, that could only mean...

Kat and Ernest stared at each other.

"You… You've gotta be kidding me!"

He chuckled in return. "That was what I was trying to warn you about. Your clock was about 4 minutes off."

"Then…"

He looked away, somehow managing to look shy and smug at the same time.

"Yeah. I won the moment you berated Emiliana to leave."

She slumped. "Ugh… I was so close!"

He patted her head. "You were magnificent, miss! Before the end, you didn't sound the least bit shaken."

She leaned into his touch and whined. "It's not faaaair…"

"Do you...want to call off the bet?"

"No. A deal's a deal. I'll play along with whatever fantasy you have."

He tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you...have any comfortable rope on you by chance?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I can't vouch for comfort, but I have some rope in the closet, why?"

His cheeks were red. "Well, I can't just spoil the surprise."

Ernest gently placed her aside and fixed his clothes as he walked into the other room to find their walk-in closet. It was a moment of shuffling, but he managed to find it with little effort.

He walked out, testing its strength by pulling it taut. The demeanor shown was not one of his usual cute, goofy self. His eyes were bored and deadpan, serious and unforgiving. 

He spoke in a voice she had not heard in a long time.

_"My, my. I never thought to finally have_ the _Katrielle Layton in my company."_

Kat's eyes widened slightly. "Ernest?"

He tsked. _"You know as well as I that he isn't here right now. Use your pretty little head, dear."_

She hesitated. "Mi—"

A finger was placed on her lips, silencing her.

" _Lord Adamas."_

A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

"What… What are you planning exactly?"

_"A woman such as yourself deserves a wonderful presentation. I plan to do just that. But first..."_

He hitched up her skirt and revealed her arousal on full display. His hands threatened for even higher until both the jacket and dress were completely off. All that was left was a cutesy bra she wore, a colorful pastel pink.

_“Ah, there we go… This lovely sight reminds me that of a flower at dawn...dripping wet in morning dew.”_

Heat rose to her face and Katrielle found her ears burning from the comment. She pouted and tried to cover the sight with a hand, but was caught with a surprisingly strong grip.

_“Don’t hide your love from me.”_

He planted a kiss under her neck and proceeded to bound her hands and entire body in intricate patterns. It was similar to being in a web… Her breasts were hoisted by the rope in two separate knots, her hands were behind her back and one part of the rope nearly rubbed her—

_"Tantalizing, is it not? This...is my fantasy. Kinbaku, or rope tying is...an old Japanese art. It was once only known for just tight binding as… that's quite literally the definition."_

Rather wantonly, he massaged her breasts, drawing out soft moans from her.

_"It became much more than that, especially in more recent years. In love making, it's sensual, artistic, consensual… there's very much an emotional exchange."_

She tried controlling her tone with only so much luck. "Ernest, a lot of that sounds like SM talk to me."

He tightened the rope in one spot and she found pleasure and mild pain. She was sent reeling, the drool crawling down the side of her lips.

_"Lord Adamas, my dear,"_ he corrected her as he looked on with an amused expression. _"And I don't think you have much room to talk if you're enjoying it."_

"Ugh… It's not even fair! Haven't you teased me enough for one day?"

_"Well, one might consider that there is a thrill in dragging things along…"_

"Where did you learn this kind of stuff anyway?"

_"Miss Layton, aren't you asking far too many questions?"_

She panted as she tried staring him down to only some avail. He acquiesced.

_"Oh, very well. I was looking up rope techniques in books—for reasons unrelated to this, of course— and this was mentioned briefly in one. I was curious so I dug a bit deeper… and the results were far too interesting for me to keep to myself."_

"So this is a test run…?"

_"Oh no, no, no… This is no mere test, my dear. After all, I know exactly what makes you tick. I'm only here to show you a good time. And that starts...now."_

He pulled out the office chair and undid the button to his pants. The growl of the zipper drew her attention, but she was unable to get a good glimpse at just how excited he was.

She was picked and placed onto the chair, her legs obscenely open to him.

An awkward laugh left his lopsided smile. He was back to his old timid self, already unsure of if he was going too far or if it was okay to continue.

"Erm, sorry again, but… Are you sure this is alright? I just want to be sure you're comfortable."

She nodded and lifted her hips as best as she could in her position.

His cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. He was trying his best to continue the act without dropping character for too long. Ernest took a hand and ran it along his face, as if removing his normal disposition. 

The ropes were loosened only slightly as he drove in. Her breath hitched as he was at his deepest. The feeling of ecstacy nearly made his knees buckle, but he kept up a feverish pace.

This was something he only thought about— or rather, daydreamed about—after finding so much information about tying rope. It wasn't because he wanted to see her get tied up…at least not entirely. There was something to the complexity of the knots that attracted him.

Perhaps it complimented Katrielle so well.

"...Ernest!"

He looked down to her reddened face and wild curls falling in every direction. The sweat dripped down every part of her body, making it glisten under the office lights. She was far too beautiful to keep control.

Ernest had met his end. Sweet release came in waves, washing away the tension that built up from his play. Yells filled the office, both from him and her.

"Oh...oh golly…"

He barely held himself steady on the chair. The last thing he wished to do was fall right on top of his love.

"So, this is what you're into…" Katrielle mused in between breaths. "Does that mean you like being tied up as well?"

"Ah...Umm...Yeah, I suppose that's not out of the question," Ernest scratched the back of his head.

"Perhaps we should try this again… maybe later at home?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Try to keep yourself contained before then, hm?"

"Oh, hush you."


End file.
